Video Game Bondage: What do you mean I don't know how to play?
by Bokystroki
Summary: Soul can't really explain how he feels, but at least he can show her his emotions through the one thing he does best: Video Games. Just because he doesn't read like she does, doesn't mean that he has his own nerdy tendencies. SoMa.
1. Skyrim

** Well, after a while of lurking this site and reading fanfictions, I've decided to come out and write one of my own. Way to start the new year, huh?**

** Let me start with I dont like long author's notes. This is why mine is so short. This is probably the last A/N you'll get from me anyway. **  
**If you have a video game that you wish for me to write about that I ended up playing, I will include it. If I haven't played it, I'll probably get it, play the crap out of it, and then write about it. So make sure it's a good one! **

** My one and only disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

He knew this was a bad idea from the start, and yet he was elated when she grapsed the Xbox controller in her small, delicate hands. She sighed in frustration as she once again, accidently stole something, causing the guards to rile up in authority.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, In the name of the Jarl!"

- ღ -

**Chapter 1: The Elder Scrolls. Can I not stop stealing pewter cups? **

- ღ -

* * *

"Soul, what's that?" Maka asked, peering over her shoulder from the kitchen as Soul started to shred the plastic off of his recent game purchase with his sharp, pointy teeth. He glanced her way with a smirk, holding the game up for her to see the title:

_**THE ELDER SCROLLS V: SKYRIM**_

"It's just only the biggest game to come out this year, _idiot_." He chidded, biting the plastic case once more.

"You know I don't know anything about your _stupid_ video games, Soul! And stop biting the case, you're going to break your teeth!" She scoffed, finishing the BLT sandwiches she's prepared for them.

Walking over to the couch while setting both sandwiches and two cokes down on the coffee table, she sat down, leaning back on the cushions, watching a very excited soul pop his new CD into the drive. He joined her on the couch, not before saying thanks for the sandwich, and taking a bite out of it, scarfing down the sandwich as if he'd never ate a meal in his life.

"Ew, Soul! Come on. Have some _decency_ when you eat..." She lectured, taking a small bite out of hers.

"Maka, I'm eating a sandwich with bacon in it, you don't eat bacon with any form of decency!"

"Bacon or not you should really have some manners in front of a girl."

He glanced down towards her chest, a wide, sinister smile gracing his face,

"You _sure_ about that?"

She took the plastic video game container out of his hand with nimble, agile fingers, and was about to beat him over the head with it until-

Her mouth formed a small 'o' in awe, staring at the T.V.

She didn't realize Soul had already started the game. A soft, waning tune filled the air as horse hooves hit a graveled street. Conifers and a snowy landscape stretched out as far as she could see, as it almost transported her into a new reality as the stunning graphics caught her breath.  
For Soul, he could care less for the graphics. He's played enough games to know the capabilities, but watching Maka's face as her eyes lit up as she actually paid attention to a game he was playing caused his heart to flutter in ways that he never knew possible. She was like a child who saw Santa on Christmas, _or something_. He couldn't describe it.

Well, it helped that Skyrim wasn't a game that he was used to playing anyway.

"This isn't like I've seen you play before!" Maka gaped, "It's beautiful!"

He knew what she meant. _It's not Call of Duty or Gears of War. _

"Uh, yeah. It's a RPG, so it isn't like the war games I usually play."

She turned towards him, her emerald eyes dulling, not understanding what the acronym was.

"RPG?"

"Role-playing game," he smirked, "What, did you think all games were about killing stuff?"

Not that he should be talking, you kill stuff in Skyrim too.

"Well..." She blushed, "It's not like I ever played any."

Soul grunted, "You're so deprived."

They were so busy talking they didn't realize that the game panned over to where Soul was supposed to make his character, and without hesitation, he handed her the controller.

"Here."

"What! No, you just bought this, you should play!"

Soul laughed, "Well Maka, you've never played a game, it's about time you should start."

"Soul, I don't know how to play games. I'll fail miserably!"

"It's an RPG, Maka. You can't fail in an RPG."

"I still don't know what that means!"

"It means you can be whoever you want to be and do what you want to do, _stupid._"

Her eyebrows furrowed at the screen, unable to grasp how that's even possible in a mindless, brain cell killing source of entertainment. Video games aren't real life, how can you be whatever you want to be?

Soul watched her glare at the screen, trying to process the concept of the possibilities of a Role playing game. In truth, he's always wanted to play a game with her, and show her how _cool_ games could be. She needed to get the stick out of her ass anyways. An RPG would probably be the best way for her to start in the gaming world, considering it doesn't really take any amount of skill. Even if he was dying to play the game he just bought, he knew he'd get more satisfaction in teaching Maka the ropes of a good gaming experience.  
Not to mention talk her ear off about the Elder Scrolls Series.

_ Who knew Soul was a geek for Tamriel Lore? _

"Damn it!" Maka hissed, slamming the controller into her thighs. She sat criss crossed on the couch as Soul laughed, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Maka, you really need to stop stealing stuff, stop being such a trouble maker." His red eyes glanced at her face for possibly the millionth time as she's been playing.

"Shut UP Soul!" She slammed the controller on his head.

"OW! What the _hell_, woman?!" He yelled, rubbing the sore lump that was beginning to form with his palms.

She loaded her last save, not in the mood to deal with the guards.

"Soul I'm not even level two yet, I don't get this game at all!"

With a loud, dramatic sigh, Soul grabbed her waist and plopped her in his lap. She let out a small squeak as he held her hands that held the controller.

"Here, let me show you."

Maka's face starting flaring up with a blush as she nodded, determined to at least learn how not to steal petty objects off tables when she sits.  
Soul could care less about her stealing, he just wanted to have an excuse to hold her, and help her not be so frustrated at herself.

"HAH, In your face giant spider!" Maka spat in triumph.

Empty sodas were splayed on the coffee table, her palms were clammy from holding the controller for so long, her eyes stung from staring at the screen, and sure, she'd been in Bleak Falls Burrow for far too long, and died at least eight times, but she finally, finally killed the dreaded Frost Spider.  
Not that she minded all the deaths and time wasted however, for Soul was still holding her. Although his hands were now around her waist, no longer needing to show her how to use the controller.

His cheek pressed against hers as he continued to stare at the screen. A wide, congratulatory smirk pasted his face. She could feel his jagged teeth against her skin.

"Awesome Maka, now lets get that golden claw and get out of here." He didn't even insult her for the deaths.

"Right!"

She grinned, now determined to beat this damn game, if it's the last thing she'd do.


	2. Catherine

Maybe playing this game around her was a bad idea. Soul knew it would hit close to home...

Maybe a little _too_ close.

Yet he couldn't help himself. This is the one game that could help prove his loyalty to her as a friend, partner, and maybe, something more?

If only she wasn't too dense to be able to _see_ it.

* * *

- ღ -

**Chapter 2: Catherine. Cool guys don't cheat, remember?**

- ღ -

* * *

Soul knew she was behind him, reading a novel she recently grasped at the library. He also knew that she was completely faking it, watching the T.V. screen through her bangs, while trying to hide her face with the new, crisp hardback. He asked her if she'd like to play momentarily, although he knew her answer before it even escaped her lips.

"No thanks Soul, I want to read my book."

Read? Yeah right. That's why her eyes were glued on '_poor_' Vincent Brooks, who was jumping from platform to platform, away from the weird, deadly sheep men.

Personally Soul wasn't much of a fan of Catherine. He's played it before, never bothering to get any of the girls in the end every time he played it, considering that both of them seemed to be baggage in his calm, collected mind. He also was never a fan of the protagonist, who considered choosing between two women a _difficult_ and _hindering_ task. It was stupid, or maybe, Soul just couldn't get it.

He was as loyal as a German Shepherd after all.

Yet he continued to play the game in front of Maka, even though he knew it would make her feel uncomfortable, being reminded of her father.

Why? Because he enjoyed feeling guilty? He enjoyed getting her to pay attention to something he was doing?

Maybe he was a masochist?

_He isn't sure himself._

"Soul I don't understand why your playing this."

Maka finally opened her mouth, closing the book gently, while placing it in her lap.

"It's stupid. The decision to make is kind of obvious."

Yeah, he knew. Get together with Katherine. She was Vincent's actual girlfriend after all, even if he was getting infatuated with a succumbus with a similar name.

"Leave them both." She said simply.

This caused soul to turn around in surprise, almost giving him whiplash.

"What?" He heard that he died in the background, but at the moment he didn't really care.

"Leave them both," she stated again, "That character you're playing, Vincent Bro-whatever, should just tell the truth to his fiance. Even if it would hurt her, it's his duty as a man, and a person to tell her. If she leaves him, she leaves him, but he should definitely leave the other one, Catherine."

Her nose scrunched up distastefully as she crossed her arms around her chest in annoyance. Her eyes looked away from the screen momentarily, as if she was insecure about something that drifted in her mind.

"She's kind of a slut."

Soul stared at her for a moment surprised at her choice of words, unsure what to say, but unable to stop the low chuckle and snicker that began to form upon his face.

"Yeah, I find both girls to be annoying honestly. Catherine reminds me way too much of Blair."

"Then who does Katherine remind you of, a whiny, demanding girl like me?" She asked airily, still staring at their wall.

He knew why she was asking. She was thinking about her father, and what he did to her mother. All the promises, all the 'I'm Sorry I'll never to it agains', and yet he continued to have affairs. Over, and over again.  
He knew Maka didn't want to think of the possibility of Spirit cheating before their marriage, although she was pretty convinced it happened.

"Oh hell no," Soul grinned, getting up on the couch, "First off, you're not whiny. Demanding sure, but eh, there are worse things then doing what you want."

"It's not like you do what I want anyway!" She retorted.

"Exactly!"

She grabbed her book, and grunted in frustration as she smacked his shoulder with it.

"Ow! Aw c'mon! I didn't say anything mean!" Soul whimpered cheekily. He wasn't even mad, he was too busy thinking about how demanding she could be, and yet he would do anything for her at any time of any day. It was pretty obvious why.

_Why didn't she see it?_

"Would it help if I said that you were prettier then Catherine and Katherine combined?" He whispered dangerously, close to her face.

"Don't push your luck, Soul Eater Evens." Maka growled lowly, as he flashed her his signature shark toothed grin.

"Aren't you wondering who am I going to choose?" He asked, saying it softly into her ear as he scooted next to her, their legs touching.

Both of them felt the electricity of their skin contact crackle along their spines, causing their hair on the backs of their necks to stand up, and ripples of goose bumps to form against each others skin. Maka blushed furiously, rubbing her arms to get the little bumps to go away, but Soul remained cautiously close, keeping his eyes on her small, clasping hands.

"Who?" She whispered softly, staring at her hands as well, as the blush began to deepen into a red that was almost as crimson as his eyes.

"Cool guys don't cheat Maka, _remember_?"


	3. Dead Space

Soul decided instead of their usual scary movie friday night, that they'd play a game instead.

Bad idea, Soul. very, _very_ bad idea.

* * *

- ღ -  
**Chapter 3: Dead Space. What ****_ARE_**** those things?!**  
- ღ -

* * *

"SOUL!" Maka screeched, gripping the controller tightly as her eyes darted back and forth from the T.V. screen, trying to find where to go,"Where am I going?!"

Their living room was completely black, the only light coming from the microwave clock and the screen, as they sat with their backs on pillows leaned up against the coffee table, both sharing one blanket what was securely around their shoulders.  
Soul laughed loudly at his miester, who seemed to be in great parel, completely scared out of her wits. He knew that bringing out Dead Space 2 would be cruel for her to

try, having no experience in gaming, much less horror games. Yet he couldn't help it, watching her freak out at every turn made him so giddy, he almost thought he was going to explode. He was losing his cool, and losing it quickly.

_Now if only she can get out of the damn tutorial._

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelped as one of the aliens dropped in front of her, "Soul! Take the _damn_ controller already!"

He laughed harder, unable to handle how scared she was to actually start cussing at him as the controller she practically threw at him landed in his lap, "No, no Maka! This is your fight not mine!"

"I don't _want_ to fight Soul! I just wanted our scary movie night!"

"What, this isn't scary?" He smirked, "You look pretty scared to me!"

She smacked him in the back of the head with a closed fist, "Shut _UP_ Soul! I'll just watch you play, okay? God I can't take this game!"

"You can't even take scary movies!" He grunted, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"At least you don't have to actually _do_ anything in a scary movie! Video games require envolvement!" She shot back, covering her eyes with her hands, "This is _stupid_!"

"Fine, _fine._ I'll play. But you have to watch, okay? I promise this game's pretty good."

"_Fine._"

Soul wasn't lying to her when he said the game was pretty good, although he prefered the first more. He wondered if there was anything he should fill in that was mentioned in the first, but decided to forget about it as he dodged a corner that an alien was coming from, swiftly going through the tutorial as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Maka's a smart girl, she could figure out the story on her own, he figured.

_He was so wrong._

"What are those things, Soul?"

"Necromorphs."

"What?"

"They're basically these parasites that take over human corpses."

"Oh."

He continued to walk through, picking items here and there, trying to move around and explore every crevice. Maka's eyes were glued to his movements, and every so often she'd mention items that he'd missed, being so perceptive. Soul wondered if he should get her one of those detective games. She'd be pretty good at those.

"So, where are we?"

"An Asylum."

"Why?"

"Well, the main character has some _serious shit_ in his head. It's like me and the black blood.."

"Nuh uh. You don't act the way he does."

Soul grinned, "I would if I didn't have you as my meister to control it."

They continued going through, until finally the part he wanted Maka to see came into his field of vision. He tried to contain his excitement to her reaction as he began to walk up to the crazy patient that began to talk in a frenzy, with a knife in his hand.

"Oh my god he's going to kill us!" Maka squeaked, grabbing Soul's waist and gawking at the screen.

The lunatic kept rambling as Soul kept his cool, knowing very well what was about to happen. After a few more sentences in the lunatic's monologue, he held the knife up dramatically.

"Oh god, he's going to stab us- OH MY GOD, _WHAT THE HELL?!_"

Maka clawed at Soul's rib accidently as she held on tighter, her cheek squished up against his chest, right upon his heart. The crazy man slit his own throat very slowly, causing Maka to shiver and shield her eyes from the screen.

Soul tried to hide his smile under a facade of coolness as he wrapped the blanket tighter around their bodies, rubbing her back in comfort.  
He knew it was a little too much to make her sit through such a game, especially if it made her freak out, even if she did try to act fearless, and uncondescending. She looked like she was enjoying herself however, asking him about the story, the character, and the plot.

Not to mention, if it lead to him being able to hold her like this, without a doubt it was worth it.

_Maybe they should play horror games more often.._


	4. Amnesia

She's great at puzzle games. He's great at keeping his cool.

_**sometimes.**_

* * *

- ღ -  
**Chapter 5: Amnesia. Who are you, hell... Who am I?**  
- ღ -

* * *

It was dark, cold, old, dusty, and down right creepy. Miss Maka Alburn had faced so many monsters, witches, and kishin alike- not to mention that she practically lived with a snarky red eyed demon, but nothing could prepare her for such a experience like this.

"Maka! Come on, pick up the freakin' pace already!"

Soul panted, grasping her hand tighter as their bare feet slapped the freezing castle stones. The lamp he held out in front of him while running swung to and fro, illuminating his white hair and face in a way that almost made Maka's knees buckle, if they weren't running for their lives.

"Soul, slow down I can't breathe!" Maka was shaking terribly, her sanity level took a plummet after she accidentally walked into the experimenting room. Both her and soul heard voices in their heads of the woman and child screaming before one of the servant grunts began chasing after them. She never saw anything more terrible in her life.

She looked behind her for a split second, catching a glimpse at the grunt, with it's bot belly covered in bandages, and missing jaw that forever made the face look like a gaping fish. Both of it's eyes were facing opposite directions; one the farthest left and the other the farthest right, reminding her of a chameleon, or a snake. She shivered once more.

"Stop trying to look at it woman!" Soul hissed, turning a corner so sharply, he had to yank Maka's arm just so that she could even make it. He shoved her into a room that looked like a pantry, closing the door and putting a box in front of it.

_Not that the box would help much._

"Soul, _I don't think_-"

"_Shhh_!"

He opened the storage cabinet tucked into the left wall's corner frantically, shoving Maka inside it and clambered in as well, shutting the doors. He turned the lamp off, settling it down so that his arm could have a break, and held Maka tightly as he could.  
The grunt started to break the door down furiously, causing both Maka and Soul to yelp and cover each others' mouths, huddling together as close as they possibly could. The cabinet's left door was ajar, causing a sliver of light to shine through, giving them a small peep hole to what was going on. They could feel the heat that their bodies were radiating, some what fending off the bitter cold that forever seeped from the cracks of the old castle's walls.

Maka turned her head towards Soul, their noses touching due to the lack of space in the tiny cabinet, her mouth still being covered by his hand.  
The small beam of light gave him a good view of her eyes, which were as wide as a new born deer, glassing over as she looked up at him with one simple question that he could read from the expression off her face.

_What are we going to do?_

He didn't have the answer, and only held her close, almost stopping his breathing entirely. The monster started to pace around the room, looking around with confusion as it was sure that he saw them enter the pantry. It walked towards the cabinet, making both Maka and Soul go completely rigid from the inside, their toes curling in fear.

After a few moments, the deformed thing walked out, grunting loudly thanks to it's namesake.  
They both let out a long, relieved sigh, followed by shaky nervous laughter. They stared at each other for a moment as Maka removed her hand from his mouth, muttering her apology. He smirked, dropping his hand as well, but not moving from his spot.

"Well, aren't we in the most...Compromising position." He whispered, leaning towards her.

Her eyelashes fluttered with her sharp intake of breath, _leaning in as well.._

- ღ -

"Nya~ What are you two doing in the dark, hmmmm?" Blair asked, popping her head into Soul's room.

Maka and Soul broke apart immediately, Soul falling out of his computer chair, and Maka opening and closing her mouth, trying to come up with an explanation.

"Oh no, no need to tell me, that game you two must be playing sure seems like it's a lot of fun, nyaaa..." Blair giggled, closing the door not before giving them both a hardy wink.

Soul got up, rubbing his sore butt and sighed, trying to keep his head from exploding, no matter how embarrassed he was. Maka, fiddled with her shirt sleeves as he sat back down, staring at the screen. Some how right before he fell, he managed to pause the game. He turned towards her, leaning in once more, only this time much more softly.

"Do you...want to stop for tonight?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, of all places.

"Uh I- uhm..." She looked up at him again, touching her nose with his, her eyelids dropping as he leaned in and actually made contact with her lips.

_Yeah, they should definitely play more horror games._


	5. Saint's Row

When Soul gets really heated in the moment...

- ღ -

**Chapter 5: Saint's Row. Why is my chest thumping?**

- ღ -

* * *

Oh _shit..._ Why? _Why _did he ever think this was a good idea?

Plenty were people where walking on the streets as he kept still at his post, catching familiar faces and glimpses of the color purple as he shifted from one foot to the other. He kept trying to calm his thundering heart in his chest, shaking his head and slapping his cheeks. He knew she'd be here at 5 o'clock sharp, and he wasn't surprised when the purple limo pulled up exactly at 4:59, its chrome wheels mirroring the street, stopping at 5 on the dot, as the shiny vehicle mirrored his reflection. He was inadequate, not even worthy of leaning on the brick wall he had his styled white head upon. He placed his hands in the pockets of his black and purple pin striped suit jacket, a nervous habit he's had even if he was currently twenty-three. The thumping Soul's chest wouldn't stop, making his stomach lurch even harder.

_Baruuump. Barruuump._

The driver got out of the limo while putting on his white fedora. His suit matched his hat as the golden chain around his neck swung gently. He had a purple undershirt just has Soul did, and he flashed Soul his signature, white-tooth smile –which contrasted with his black skin- just like in his commercial. He was Soul's mirror image, everything completely opposite except for the matching shirt, skin and all. Soul nodded to him in recognition, as he approached the back side of the limo, ready to open the door to the V.I.P guest.

_Baruump. Baruump. Baruump._

Soul swallowed, getting his back off the wall and dusting off his suit, clasping his hands in front of him to keep a sense of calm. Too bad the only things going through his mind happen to be a string of curses with the occasional oh why me? Pierce noticed, laughing has he took off his fedora while gripping the car door, and slowly opening it. A leg (complete with sleek black stilettos), gracefully settled itself on the sidewalk, causing Soul to swallow a big ass lump in his throat. Oh god her legs, her mile long, sexy..

_Barump. Barump. Barump. Barump._

The boss got out of the car with such finesse, he couldn't help but stare, his self-esteem shriveling as she approached him. She wore a black, tight cocktail dress with a formal purple business jacket, which only showed him the curves she's developed, and probably will develop in her twenties. Her long legs were smooth, the color of cream, as she swung her hips as she cat walked in his direction, her itty bitty waist, her hair that was curled and flowing down to curve around her breasts..

**_Barump. Barump. Barump. Barump. Barump._**

"Soul, are you alright?" She asked, her green eyes shining even brighter now that they were rimmed with the kohl black eyeliner and mascara that only showed off her long lashes. The glint of silver was seen on the inside of her jacket, as he tried to keep his mind on the task at hand.

_No, Maka I'm not. I want to pin you up again this wall and-_"Yeah, I'm fine Maka." his teeth was grinding, along with his pants.

She smirked menacingly, taking his arm. "Well then, let's go to the bank." She suggested, even though he knew it was more of an order.

Man, she was dressed to _kill. _Which, he figured was very fit for the occasion, or he would if he couldn't stop concentrating on her chest being pressed into his arm as they walked towards the double glass doors of the Bank of Bridgeport, her heels making a gritty clatter on the grey cement, then switching to soft, elegant-like clicks as they met the checkered tiled floor within. Maka held the door open and looked over her shoulder, causing Soul to catch a glimpse of her alluring, edible neck.

"Pierce."

The white suited celebrity grinned, bowing in an overzealous manner, "Yeah boss?" he replied, lifting his head, his eyes not visible due to the visor of his fedora.  
Maka's eyes narrowed, a large, mischievous grin plastered on her face that could rival Soul's if she had the teeth, and tapped her finger twitch on her cheek. Soul let a soft hiss out as he wriggled his hips, trying to get his pants to settle. Why can't she look at him like that?

"Do make yourself useful and seal off any escape routes, will you?"

Pierce laughed loudly, being over joyed at being put in charge of something –even if it was just for a moment- and began shouting orders at people who were posing as fellow citizens, the only give away being the sore sight of a certain shade.

"Let's show Bridgeport that the world bleeds _purple!_" Pierce shouted, getting whoops and hollers from some of the people who began to go around the tightened her grip on Soul's elbow, urging him to walk forward past the hotel lobby as she closed the glass door behind them. He turned towards her as she let out a soft, murderous whisper:

"Yes…lets."

"Uhm, excuse me?" She asked gently, having her finger in the air as she approached the bank teller, getting in front of a man already doing a transaction.  
It was fake, her voice, her smile, the way she widened her eyes as if she had an important, legitimate question. It was all fake. Why couldn't the bank teller see it? Why couldn't they tell?

"Yes ma'am? What do ya' need?" The pretty little bank teller asked with a heavy city accent and an overly done employer voice. Her smile was almost as fake as Maka's.

"I was wondering if you could- Oof!" Maka was shoved out-of-the-way from a plump short old man, who spat on the side as he glared in her direction. Soul was ready to strangle him until Maka shot him a glare, and turning her head towards the man. He kept rambling, causing Soul and Maka to look at each other warily, Maka's smile faltering, "Ay I was 'ere first missy! Ain't no one gonna cut in fron' of me when I'm a doin' my taxes n'-"

_Blah. Blah. Blah._

"An' why you dressed like that girly? Are you a night walker or somethin'? I swear kids these day-"  
He didn't see it coming. Even Soul flinched as Maka angrily stuck the pistol straight in the old man's mouth, pulling the trigger without hesitation. The bank teller gasped as the other patrons started screaming airily, running towards the door in mass panic. Maka calmly turned her gun towards the woman behind the counter, the blood that had splattered on her knuckled dripping carelessly on the nice tiled floor. Maka laughed, smugly starring the government employee down as if she had nothing to lose...Which, she didn't.

Holy _FUCK _he was so blue balled right now!

"In case if you haven't noticed...This is a robbery." -her gun clicked back into place along with her heel...

"Stick your hands up."

* * *

"Soul, is something wrong?"

"Huh? What?"

"You paused the game..."

"Wha-oh. OH. Yeah uhm, I just need to use the bathroom..."

"Oh...Ok. Hurry back, I want to go buy some new clothes with the money we're about to get!"

"Yeah, sure. W-whatever."

Maka didn't even notice when Soul was gone for a half hour.


End file.
